Memories Regained
by Fuijiwara Miharu
Summary: Chiro doesn’t know it, but her life is about to change. An orphan with no memories runs into the Shoma Family and by doing so finds a way back home. Memories will be found, broken bonds will be mended, new bonds will be formed, and an adventure has begun.
1. Prologe

Chiro

My name is Chiro. I am an orphan. I live in an orphanage ran by Ming Misku. I've been there all my life, or, as long I can remember. Ming found me on her doorstep when I was about 6. I can't remember thing before that. Ming tried to find out where I had come from but no one knew so Ming took me on as one more mouth to feed. I guess she figured someone would adopt me in a year or two, but no one ever did. I'm 13 now. I've watched, well I don't know how many, children come in and out of this place. I guess I'll never have a family. Who wants to adopt a 13 year old. Every one wants a little boy or girl. But no one wants me. Don't pity me. Everyone pities me, but I hate it. I have a good life so you know. Maybe its not the best but I've worked hard to get to where I'm at. I received a scholarship to go to high school and it's a good thing too. Ming can't really afford to send me to school. I have a part time job cleaning this old office building. It's not the best paying job, but it does allow me to get the things I need that this scholarship doesn't cover. I also help Ming pay the bills. It's the least thing I can do for her. As someone, somewhere once told me, we all need each other, we just don't relies how much. I don't know who said it, but I doubt it was Ming. She doesn't say stuff like that. I like to think that my mother told me that. It gives me a way of knowing her. I can see the school now. It's my first day here. Uh-oh, that was the bell! RUN!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chiro ran into the building and slid into her class just as the final bell rang. Her teacher gave her a stern look and instructed her to take the seat in the back. The class smirked at her old ragged bag. Chiro didn't seem to mind, yet it stung deep in her heart. She knew she couldn't afford a new bag when little Jade need new shoes. Chiro took her seat next to a boy with jet black hair with white tips. His body was long and slender as if built for speed. His face was gentle yet full of strength. His eyes were a startling deep blue. "Nice save," he said looking straight into her eyes, "Name's Hatsu. Your's?" "Chiro" she answered meekly. "My name is Chiro." "Nice to meet you Chiro" Then he turned his attention to the teacher as class started and Chiro did the same.

Hatsu

She looked familiar. Maybe it was the way she slid into class just in the nick of time. Well, whatever it is, she's still cute. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Typical cute girl. Yet somehow she's different. She feels different. It's something about those eyes. Those huge blue eyes. They have a hint of red beneath them. They just draw you in. I had a chance to talk to her a little more when the teacher got a phone call in the office. She says she's an orphan and here on a scholarship. That's why I never seen her. She lives on the opposite side of town. That explains why she was late, she had to walk the entire way. I can see now that her clothes are old and worn. Like her bag. It's been duck taped together. Poor thing. Tohru says we shouldn't pity people. Yet something about this girl just draws me to her, makes me pity her.

Chiro

I guess Ming heard the door close behind me. "How was your first day of school Chiro?" "Great." I said, even thought I was lying. I mean, it was an okay day. I went to my room and fell on my bed dropping my bag on the floor. I was almost late to my first class. All the girls were snickering behind my back all day. I guess it was the bag. I know that it sucks and is practically wrapped in ducktape, but it's the best I can do. Maybe this summer I can work a few extra hours over the next few weeks and get enough money to buy a new one after I get Jade new shoes. Poor thing. Her toes are squished in those tiny shoes. I reached over to my old alarm clock and set it 15 minutes back. I need to get up just a little bit earlier if I don't want to slide into class everyday. Hatsu was nice though. He didn't laugh. I wonder where he gets his hair done. It's pretty cool, black with white tips. It's different. I fingered a strand of my own hair. Black. It's not really black. Not underneath the dye. I dyed it along time ago because I thought that some would adopt me if I did. I never stoped. It's pointless now, but I like to blend in. Black hair helps me do that. I don't like to stand out. But Hatsu doesn't seem to mind standing out because of his hair. I wish I could be like. I got back up and changed out of my school clothes. I went a head and put on my tattered nightgown. I would do my chores and go to bed. Yes, bed. that sounded good. After my long walk to school in the morning, work after school, and my long walk home, I was exhausted.

Hatsu

I was happy to get home after school that day. Tohru was ready with milk and cookies. That's Tohru. Always busy. Always smiling. Like that girl. What was her name? Oh yeah. Chiro. Chiro kept smiling even when the girls snickered at her. Mama was ready to give me a hug and my chores for that afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I love Mama. She runs with me in the cool evenings. I love to run. Fast. Very fast. I've always been like that. Dad runs too, but not near the pace that me and Mama run at. We run every so often, but I have to slow down for his sake. Only Mama can run as fast as me. Faster even. She doesn't let on, but she slows for me, but I've seen her. She can out run the wind. I want to run like that. Dad likes to sit with me. We don't talk, just sit. I know it sound weird to you, but that's what we like to do. Sit and watch the sky. We don't need to talk to understand each other. Sometimes Yuki joins us. I like Yuki too. He teaches me to fight. Though he seems sad when we fight. Just like Tohru seems sad when she does anything. Mama and Dad do it too. I don't know their secret and I don't ask. All I know is that it pains them all. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chiro sat under an old oak tree during lunch. Chiro closed her eyes and held her face towards the sun. The warmth gave her comfort as it pored over her. Several weeks had passed and Chiro was starting to adjust to new school. Still, between school and work she was worn out. Just as she started to fall into a light cat nap, something blocked the sun. Chiro opened her eyes to see Hatsu standing in front of her looking down into her face. Then he turn his eyes away and said, "You shouldn't sleep in the sun. You'll get burned." "I wasn't sleeping," she replayed. "Then what where you doing" he turned his eyes back to hers. "I was cat-napping." A moment of shock flashed in his eyes, but faded as quickly as it came. "Cat-napping?" he asked. "Yeah, you know. Sleep lightly for just a few minutes. Like a cat." "You do this often?" "How else are you supposed to get sleep in a house full of toddlers?" "Right, I forgot. Sorry." "Don't pity me." Hatsu looked confused so Chiro added "I don't like people to pity me." "I know. My Aunt Tohru says that the people we pity usually don't want pity." Chiro looked at him harder now and him at her. There was a bond between them. They both felt it but didn't know what it was. Chiro was the first to break the silence. "Your Aunt sounds smart." "She is." Hatsu said quickly, "But she's a bit of a dimwit." Chiro couldn't help but laugh a little and Hatsu smiled. "You should come meet her sometime Chiro." Then he left.

Hatsu

Chiro was early for a change today. She was catching up on some school work when I came in. She heard me come in. She looked up at me with those bright, shining eyes and said "Good Morning Hatsu." I said hi and took my seat next to her. I looked over at her work and smiled. She might not get the best grades, but she's still pretty good. Better than me at least, but I have Yuki to help me. She has no one. On top of that, I know she struggles to get her homework done. She simply doesn't have the time. That's when I saw it. It wasn't there yesterday. I guess she saw me looking at because she said "Little Jade felt that I need a pretty notebook." "So she doodled on it?" I asked. I was on the brink of laughing. Chiro was giggling too now. "Yeah. You have to admit that she's quite the little artist." All I saw on the tattered red notebook was a mishmash of colours. "It's supposed to be the zodiac." Chiro explained. I stopped laughing. "Do you like the zodiac?" I asked guessing at the answer. "I guess you could say that I have a slight fascination with it. See? Here's the tiger." Chiro pointed to a blob of orange and black. "And here's the rabbit, and the dragon, the ram, the monkey, the dog, the rat, the snake, the rooster, the boar, the horse, the cow...Hatsu?" I let my fingers trace the blob of black on Chiro's notebook. "Hatsu?" My mind came back to me as I looked into her eyes. What was it about those eyes? "I like the horse." It wasn't like I could tell her the truth. "Oh, I see, it's because you run isn't it?" I relaxed a little. "Yeah, running." "You're going to try out for the track team this spring aren't you? I think you'd be good. I saw you running in PE class the other..." I'll be honest. I wasn't really listening. As Chiro talked, I was staring at the exceptionally large blob of orange in the middle of all the other "zodiac". "Chiro," I asked interrupting her "what is that supposed to be?" She looked at me for a moment then to the picture I was pointing at. Was that a blush I saw? "The cat. That's the cat." Yep, she was blushing. Wait, did she say the cat?? THE CAT? "The cat?" I asked straining to keep my voice under controll. "Yeah," she answered in a slightly dreamy voice. "I love the cat. You know the legend of that cat right?" I nodded slightly. Of course I knew that legend. I knew it all too well. "Well, I pity the cat. I mean, I don't hate the rat or anything like that, but...I just like the cat. Always have. Always will. I just feel close to him for some reason. I can't really explain it, but I consider myself a cat." I didn't really know what to say. This was too much. "You can't be a cat. There's no year of the cat, Chiro." "I know, but still. I can dream can't I?" I had to ask. I just had to. "Do you always, I mean does Jade always make the cat orange?" I was afraid to hear the answer. "She knows I think the cat is orange. I always see the cat as being orange." Chiro closed her eyes and turned her face away. Was she fighting tears back as I was. "Chiro, I talked to my Aunt and she would like to meet you. Can you come over tomorrow after you get off work? My dad could drive you home afterwards." Chiro looked at me and smiled. "I have tomorrow off, but I could come right after school. If that's okay, I mean." "Wonderful. I'll tell her your coming over tomorrow." I was smiling too. I had a feeling. Just a feeling as I looked into her eyes, of what that family secret might be. Those eyes. Those bright blue eyes, with a hint of red. That's when other students began coming into the classroom. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chiro

Hatsu didn't live too far from school. He told me a little about his family during our walk. He lived with his mother, father, aunt, and two uncles. His aunt was married into the family, but her husband died years ago before Hatsu could remember, but the others insisted that Tohru stayed with them. Apparently she had no other family. His dad and uncle, Yuki, worked at a local dojo owned by another family member. His other uncle was a writer, but he said to never read his books. I wondered why. When we arrived at his house, it sounded like a battlefield. Hatsu singled me to be quiet and follow him. He led me to a sitting room and then peaked through a doorway leading off of that room. I saw his head dropped I then I saw why.

Hatsu

Why does she always do this? WHY? She knows that it's bad for her health. Yuki was in there trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. There was only one way to end this. I took a step into the room and spoke. "Tohru-san, what are you doing." She looked at me, but it was Yuki that answered. "Perfect timing Hatsu, as usual. Tohru was just..." She cut him off. "I'm preparing a small snack for you and your friend to eat when you get home." She said with that dorky smile. "Hatsu is home." Yuki explained to her. "So you can stop running around preparing a cake and just give them the cookies you made yesterday." Yuki looked exaggerated. "Tohru, I appreciate you wanting to bake a cake to day, but cookies sound wonderful, don't they Chiro?" I said turning to Chiro. I guess she saw me pleading with my eyes because she whipped on that smile of her and said, "Yes, Tohru-san, that sounds wonderful, if you don't mind." I smiled. That outa do the trick. Sure enough, it did. Tohru surrendered and put the left over cookies on a tray and poured two tall glasses of milk and set them on the table. Yuki wiped his head with a dish rag and smiled at me. "So, Hatsu. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" I froze. How could I be so stupid. I quickly said the introductions. "Tohru, Yuki. This is Chiro-san. Chiro-san, this is my aunt Tohru and uncle Yuki." Chiro made a small bow to each of them and said how pleased she was to meet them. That's when I asked, "Where's mom at?" Tohru answered. "She went for a run, she shouldn't be gone long." Smiling. She was always smiling. 

Chiro

I guess that you could say that I had a great time at Hatsu's place. I felt at home. Except I really don't know what a home feels like, but if I had a home. I'd want it to be like that one. Hatsu apologised for the whole cake insident. I guess he was embarrassed. I thought it was so...so...family like. Yeah. Family like. Hatsu was right. Me and Tohru-san got along great. It was like we had known each other all our lives. She was extremely happy when she learned that I liked milk. A little too happy. Yet at the same time, sad. I wonder if her husband liked milk. That would explain it. I learned that she is a bit of a clutz. According to Yuki, she had always been like that. They told me how after her mom died, Tohru ended camping on their land. After they found her, they decided that she could live with them. That's how she had become part of the family. Hatsu's mom did come in after a while. She was beautiful. Her hair was jet black. Straight and long. Very long. It was a little tangled from her run, but still very beautiful. Hatsu introduced her as Rin. Shortly after that, Hatsu father came home from the dojo. I learned that Hatsu was named for him. He was Hatsuharu, but everyone called him Haru. So Rin thought it would be cute to name her son Hatsu. Shigure, Hatsu's uncle, came down to see what all the noise was, but he returned to his study quickly after the look that all the adults gave him. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm not going to ask. That would be rude. Yuki was the one to drive me home after dinner. Hatsu stayed behind to wash the dishes, something he did every night with Tohru. Yuki had been relatively quiet the whole evening, but he was the one to leave me thinking. After a few minutes of driving he looked at me and asked, "You don't by any chance dye your hair, do you?" I was shocked. I didn't quite know what to say. I guess he realised this so he said, "I'm sorry if you offends you, but you just don't seem like a dark-haired girl." I looked out the window. the rest of the ride. How did he know. I had just touched up my roots. When we pulled into the drive I got out of the car simply said "Yes," but I guess that was enough because he nodded. How did he know? What did he know? 


	5. Chapter 4

Tohru

Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen? I can't believe how much we have in common! I'm so glad that Hatsu brought her home. She reminds me of when I was her age. The good old days. I got to live in this house with Yuki and Kyo. Kyo. I can't say that I don't miss him. I'm trying to move on, like he would've wanted me to, but I can't. It's the small things that hurt the most. Running out of milk. Seeing a cat walk down the lane. Even seeing Yuki. I try not to let it show, but I know that I let it out every so often. The others do it too. I felt so close to Chiro. Is it just a coincidence that her name is Chiro? I know it's impossible. She died along with Kyo. I know that, but my heart can't help but hope. I just want her back. I just wish...

Yuki

So she dyes her hair. I can't blame her. At least if my suspicion is right. Hatsu told me about the cat on her binder. He thought it was ironic. Sometimes I wonder if he can remember. He's never let on. Hatori erased some of his memory as well. To ease the pain. He was too young to handle it. Still, I think Hatori missed something. It's just the way he zones out every so often. I hope, for Tohru's sake that I'm right. If there's hope for her, maybe there's hope for Kyo. Maybe, just maybe, Akito lied to us. Maybe, he's alive.

Hatsu

Well, that could have been worse. At least Shigure didn't hang around too long. Man that guy has problems. After all these years he hasn't changed. I was right. Chiro and Tohru's eyes are very much alike. Chiro's aren't as wide and empty like Tohru's, and of course, Chiro's has a hint of red in them. But wasn't Kyo's eyes red? I seem to remember a little girl from my childhood. I'm wondering if Tohru and Kyo had a child. It's possible. I know that Hatori can erase memories. That's at least one thing I know about this family. Our house is full of secrets it seems. No one wants to talk about the past. I least the times before I was seven at least. Chiro said that she couldn't remember anything before she was six. I remember many things, but it's all fuzzy and stuff. Just like everyone else. Still, I really think that there might have been another kid in this house at one point. I'm just going to have to ask. I just have to.

Yuki

Hatsu was waiting for me when I got home. I knew the time had come. He needed to ask. He didn't say anything as I sat down across the table from him. We sat for a moment. Then he said "Yuki, was there ever another kid living in this house?" "Do you remember one?" He wasn't looking me in the face. He was afraid to answer. At least he knew that this wasn't easy. "Yes. I can't really remember, but I know that there was some one about my age." He did remember. Vaguely, but he did remember our Chiro. I didn't say anything at first. And I heard Hatsu swallow. Then I knew why. "Did Tohru and Kyo have a child?" He looked me in the eyes and waited. I sighed. I knew I had to tell him. It was time he knew. "Yuki, you have to understand that your parents did what they had to protect you."

Hatsu

He was actually going to tell me. I could tell that this wasn't easy for him, but I wanted him to go on. "You know that when we were younger that the curse was worse than it is now. Every time one of the zodiac was hugged by a person of the opposite gender they turned into an animal. Now, Tohru lost her mother and was living on our property in a tent. She passed by this house on her way to school and met Shigure. Well, you know the story." I nodded not wanting him to stop. "With Tohru living with us, she became more involved with the Sohma family than anyone ever has before. Kyo and Tohru fell in love with each other, but Akito didn't approve. It was the same way for your parents. Both Rin and Tohru tried to find a way to break the curse for the one they loved. But as you know, Tohru's love for Kyo some how weakened the curse allowing us to transform at our will, instead of when we get hugged. Kyo and Tohru, along with Rin and Hatsu, managed to get married with out Akito finding out. We all lived here together and it was a grand time. You where born then and, yes, Kyo and Tohru also bore a child. A girl just a few months after you. When you both where about six, Akito found out about you and Chiro." "Chiro? You mean Chiro ?" I couldn't hold it in. "Wait until I'm done. I don't know if Chiro-san is Chiro Sohma, but Akito found out and took Kyo and little Chiro away. Akito returned and told us that they where dead." "Akito killed them?" Yuki paused and for a moment I didn't think he was going to answer. "You know that the cat has always been cursed with another form, right?" I nodded. "According to Akito, Kyo transformed into the cat's true form and killed Chiro. After he turned back, he killed himself out of grief." We where silent then. I was letting everything sink in. All the secretes had been revealed. Yuki seemed to be lost in time. Remembering Akito's words. I was the first to break the silence. "Do you believe Akito"  
"We took it as truth, but there's always been that hope. A hope that you have restored to us, Hatsu. I can't prove it, but this Chiro might just be the one we've been looking for." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chiro

I sat there looking at him. I know I looked like a retard, but I could help it. It's been two weeks since I first visited the Sohmas. I'd visited several times since, but there's not much to report on that except Tohru's cookies and Yuki's help with school work. But now here was Hatsu asking me to live with him. I'm serious! That's what he was asking me! We're not even dating. He was all like "My family's been talking and we know how far you have to walk each day and we've decided that you could come stay at our place during the week so you don't have to go so far." So I was just like "That's okay. I don't mind walking. It isn't really that far." What can I say, that's what I do when I get nervous. "Chiro." He lifted my chin to look me in the eye. "I know you're lying. And we would get offended if you said no." He smiled. I smiled too. He knew how to word things just right. Don't offend. That's my rule. "I'll talk to Ming about it." So now here I was back at home. If you can call it a home. Ming really needs to hire an assistant. I just can't do it. I looked at the bottle sitting on the table in my bedroom. I'd bought it a few days ago. I picked it up and read it. 'Dye-Remover Return to your natural colour in just seven washes' I looked in the mirror. If my parents ever tried to find me, they would fail. Just because of my hair. Dad had hair like mine. I know it. I had been remembering little details like that since I went to Hatsu house. I couldn't see my father, but I remembered a man telling me that my hair was his hair. I sitting on his knee, if I remembered right. I couldn't really see anything yet. I just knew. Now my gut was telling me let go of this disguise I'd been wearing. I put the bottle down. And went to find Ming. There was a family that wanted me. At least during the week anyways. And it was a long walk to school everyday. And the Sohma's would be offended if I didn't say yes. And we can't have that can we?

Hatsu

Chiro moved in today. She was going to be staying in the guest bedroom. "It's on the complete opposite side of the house from your room. If you try to sneak in there, someone will hear you. So no funny business." Shigure had said with that little smirk on his face. Like I would do something like that! She's not even my girlfriend! And even if she was, I would never, EVER do something like that. Anyway, she moved in. Tohru ran around all weekend getting that room ready. I saw her crying in there when she was done. I guess it reminded her of her Chiro. I'd been trying to remember more about that girl. Yuki said that Hatori "adjusted" my memory a bit. Apparently, I cried non-stop for days after Chiro was taken away. Mom and Dad thought it was best. I had to agree, I would have hated going all this time know that my best friend in the whole world was killed by her father. I just wish I could bring it all back now. I was old enough now to handle it. Chiro was ecstatic about the room. Apparently her room back at Ming's was like a large closet. Her room was simple and elegant. We told her she could change anything she wanted, but she seemed happy just to have a real bedroom. She only brought one bag with her. She had pictures of the children at the orphanage, a mirror, a brush, and clothes for the week. I'd really never gone in that room before now. I can't explain why, I just never did. The walls have a simple pink border going along the top. There's a bed, a table, a wardrobe, and a window with pink curtains. I'm guessing that it used to be little Chiro's room. I felt sad when I first went in. It was missing something. For a moment, I could see a small girl dancing. She had a pink ribbon in her hair. She must have liked pink. Ribbons, curtains, walls. On the other hand, I guess it could have been Tohru's idea.

Chiro

I had to admit, things were much nicer there. It was like I had the family I always dreamed of. Tohru maked us breakfast every morning. Yuki helped us with our school work. Hatsu and Rin sat with us and watch the stars at night. Haru started teaching me about all the constellations. Rin was more quiet. She listened mostly. Yet, I liked her. I'd been there several weeks now. Yuki drove me home for the weekends. Ming hardly noticed that I was gone. Can't say I cared too much, but it was nice to see the kids. Hatsu came with me last weekend. He said he wanted to meet Jade. I was a little embarrassed to show him my matchbox room. I almost wished I could stay at the Sohma's on weekends too, but I was already intruding enough as it is. Though I'm sure they wouldn't mind. 


	7. Chapter 6

Somewhere, in a dark room. That's where it was. A beast beyond imagination. She stood shivering in the corner from fright. The odour filled the room. The mangled body stood there staring at her. "Kill it," a voice cried. "Kill it and be done with the monster, the abomination! KILL IT!" "No," her voice cried "No, please!" The monster opened it's gapping mouth. "PAPA!"

Chiro

I sat up in bed. I could still see it. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the monster. "Chiro," I heard it whisper. "Chiro, I love you." Tears stung my eyes. "Papa" I whispered into the darkness. I don't know why I did, but I did. There was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said and the door cracked open. It was Hatsu. He was still in his nightshirt and boxers. "Are you all right, Chiro? I thought I heard a scream." I sighed and looked out the window. It was snowing. Hatsu came in and sat on the foot of my bed. He looked out the window too. "I doubt we'll have school today." He said. "There's already several inches on the ground out there." he said. "I had a nightmare." I said at last. He looked at me and waited. "I have the same nightmare every time it snows. I don't know why. I just do." Hatsu looked out the window again as he asked "What was it about?" I had never told anyone. Never. "A monster. I see a monster. There's a voice crying out to 'kill it'. I think it means me." "Doesn't it ever kill you?" "No. It lets me live." "Even thought a voice was telling it to kill you?" "Yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but... I think it might be my father." I couldn't say anything else. I closed my eyes wishing the tears to go away. I heard Hatsu moving around on the bed. He pulled my head to his chest and held me there. He stroked my hair as he held me. I couldn't hold it in any more. I hid my face in shirt and put my arms around him, afraid to let go. His chin was resting on my head. The tears rolled out of my eyes. I clung to his shirt, sobbing. I felt a drop of water hit my head as I heard Hatsu whisper "Oh, Chiro" He buried his face in my hair. We stayed like that weeping in each other's arms. I loved him. In that moment, I knew I loved him.

Hatsu

Memories flooded my mind. I could see her now. Twirling in the sunlight. Dancing to the music boxes. Kyo lifted her high in the air. And she laughed. "Hatsu!" she called, "Come dance with me!" She held her hands out to me wanting me to take them. Then I saw Akito telling me that she had been killed because she was a monster. A monster beyond imagination. I loved her. I knew I loved her. And now I had found her again. Here she was crying in my arms. And yes, I loved her still. I knew it was her. I saw her roots coming in. I knew she was my Chiro. She was with me again. She couldn't remember me, but I knew it was her. I saw the bottle of hair dye remover. Yes, her hair was softly turning orange. This was my life long friend, my love. This was Chiro. And all she could remember was her father's monstrous form. Her father being told to kill her. And so I wept for her. I wept for joy for having her here in my arms, and for the pain that I knew was in her heart.

Yuki

They were quiet. Too quiet. Something had happened. Hatsu hardly said anything that morning before I left for the dojo. Chiro was just as quiet. Tohru didn't seem to notice. Rin and Haru did though. They asked me if I knew something. All I could do was shake my head. It had snowed for the first time that day. It's put us all back in time it seems. To that day where they were taken away. Maybe Hatsu remembers it. That would explain his silence. But not Chiro's. There was something between them. Was it possible that they can remember each other? Was that too much to hope for? 


	8. Chapter 7

Chiro

It was in the dead of winter now. It was Sunday. I had worked the late shift. Hatsu wasn't there to walk me home afterwards. He had said he had to help at the dojo. I told him it was fine. After living with the Sohmas for several months I thought I could get to the house on my own. What can I say, I have a terrible since of direction. So there I was wandering around in the Sohma Estate. I didn't know it was so large. That was when I smelled it. Faintly. I thought it was my imagination at first, but it grew stronger. I started to finger my hair. It had finally gone back to its natural colour. Stupid, cheep dye-remover. It had taken about 20 washes to get to work. It was like having an old friend back. The Sohmas hadn't seen it yet and I had been nervous all day about it, but now I was glad I had some source of comfort. It was growing dark. I could smell it clearly now. A stench beyond stench, but it was almost comforting. I starting to walk towards it sniffing the air as I went. It grew stronger and stronger wanting to make my stomach turn, but it didn't. I knew that scent. To me it was comforting, soothing my mind. I started to run. Trying to find it's source. I starting running in between bushes and trees. Dashing this way and that. My mind was racing. I had to find it. I had to. I had to free him. Then I stopped. I thought my nose was going to burst. I could barely make out the a wall that stood before me. There was no light inside, but I could hear him moaning. I reached out to feel the wall. It was strong and sturdy. I felt around for a door of some kind. As I circled the building my heart raced. I had been here before. I felt a window almost above my reach. It was barred. I could feel the cold iron bar. I had been here before. I knew that bar. Tears stung at my eyes. Why was I crying? What was this place? A prison. I answered my own question. Memories started to flow into my mind. Darkness. Only Papa's arms offered me comfort. He whispered to me a story about a princess and a dragon. I was crying. Just as I was now. My hand touched a lock of some sort. I had found it. I took out a bobby pin from my hair and thrusted it into the lock. I struggled with it for what seemed like ages. The groaning inside had stopped. It was listening. The locked popped open and I slowly stepped into the room.

Kyo

Was I dreaming? Was she really there? She shut the door behind her. She was shaking. Moonlight poured in through the window. At first I thought it was Tohru, but then I saw the hair. My hair. "Chiro?" I whispered. She froze. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I looked away from her. She didn't remember. "Who are you? What are you?" I looked in her eyes. Tohru's eyes, but mine at the same time. Tears streaked her face. "I know you don't I?" she chocked. She walked towards me and knelt before face. I nodded. Tears started streaming down her face. I wanted to hold her. Tell her everything was going to be all right. But how could I in this form? "I'm sorry. I wish I could remember, but..." She starting sobbing. Oh, my Chiro. My little Chiro. What have they done to you? "Chiro, you shouldn't be here. Go home to your mother." She looked at me then. She looked deep into my eyes. "I have no mother." she said simply. "I'm an orphan." Tears streamed onto my cheeks. No. Not Tohru. She couldn't be dead. "Please don't cry for my sake!" she cried, "I don't even remember her!" she paused for a moment and looked away again. "I don't remember anything." "Then why are you here?" I asked. She seemed startled by this question, but she answered. "I was walking to the Sohmas." "The Sohmas?" "Yes, you see, the orphanage is on the other side of town, so I stay with Hatsu during the week to go to school." "Hatsu?" Maybe Tohru wasn't gone. Maybe she just didn't know that she was her mother, and I her father. "Yes, Hatsu. And his parents Rin and Haru." "Who else lives with you?" "Yuki, Shigure, but I don't see him much. He's a writer. Oh! And Tohru!" I let out a sigh of relief. "She's alive." I whispered to myself, but Chiro heard me. "Who are you?" She asked me again. "Do you not know Chiro? Do you not remember staying in here with me? Dancing and telling stories?" Recognition came into her eyes. "You're a human. Aren't you? Trapped in this...this..." "Beast." I finished for her. "Yes Chiro. I am. Do you remember?" She shook her head. "I think you have something that would let you see who I really am." That got her attention. She thought for a moment then reached to take off her shoe. She pulled out the bracelet hidden by her sock and slid it off her foot. Then she replaced the shoe and held the bracelet in her hands. Even in the darkness, I knew that the beads were mine. She had kept them hidden, but with her none the less. Just as I had told her. All those years ago. There's somethings that Akito just can't touch.

Chiro

I held the beads in my palms. I couldn't really remember I had gotten them, but I always wore them anyway. Hidden of course, but why, I didn't know. I just knew that they could help him. He moved one of his mangled legs towards me and, out of instinct, put my beloved bracelet on the large foot. That's when it happened. The air seemed to grow warm as the mangled body came together, turning into a familiar form. He looked up at me through his orange hair. That's when I remembered. That's when I remembered the face of my father. My papa. "Do you know me know?" he asked. Yes. Why hadn't I recognised his voice. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Papa," I cried through my sobs. He pulled me into his warm embrace cried with me. "Papa, Papa," I kept saying. Savouring the taste of it on my lips. I remembered. I remembered. He held me tighter. At last I remembered. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hatsu

I was pacing. I should have told her to wait for me. I knew she would get lost. She defiantly got her sense of direction from her mother. Yuki returned to the main room. "There's no one there." he said. I grabbed my coat. "Hatsu, where are you going?" I thought it was obvious. "I'm going to go look for her." "Your parents and Tohru are already looking. You need to stay here!" "I have to find her Yuki! She's probably on the side of a road crying because she's lost! It's my fault! I should have told her to wait there until I was done! Good-bye!" Yuki started towards me, but I was already at the door. I opened it and stopped. Chiro had her hand raised ready to knock. "Chiro!" I cried in disbelieve. "Sorry, I'm, late. I got side-tracked." She walked past me and into the house. She sat her bag on the sofa and collapsed into it. I looked at Yuki and he looked at me. Then we both looked at her. She was crying. And she was a mess. "I'll go call your parents Hatsu." He went back into his office. I knelt down in front of Chiro's face. "Chiro?" I asked. She really was a mess. There was mud on her clothes, and leaves in her hair. That's when I noticed it. But before I could say anything she said "It's orange. It's always been orange. Like my father's." I was startled. "I thought you didn't have a father." I said innocently. "I know you remember me Hatsu. You don't have to hid it." I stood up. Was I hearing her right? "Yes, I remember Hatsu. I know who I am." Yuki came back into the room and walked up to us saying "Well, there headed back now. Chiro you caused a lot of..."He stopped. "Chiro, what's wrong?" Chiro let a little sob escape her. "I'm going to kill her." was all she said. Yuki looked at me for an answer. I shrugged. I didn't know what she was talking about. Yuki was the first to respond. "Who are you going to kill?" "Akito." I saw a wave of panic rush over him. "Chiro, you have understand that..." Chiro cut him off, "She's god. I know, but that gives her no right to lock him up." She stood up and looked Yuki in the eye. "Just because you're god doesn't mean that you have the right to do what ever you want!" Yuki was shaking. So was I. What had happened to her. "Chiro?" Yuki croaked. "Yes, Yuki." she answered "Yes, I'm Chiro. Daughter of the cat. I remember." It was at that moment that the others entered. They stood stunned as Chiro made that last statement. But nothing could prepare us for what she said next. She turned to look at Tohru. "And that cat lives. Papa wanted me to tell you that." That was all Tohru needed to hear. She ran and grabbed Chiro into her arms. Slowly, Chiro wrapped her arms around her mother, and whispered, "Mama."

Chiro

"Mama," I cried in her arms. "Mama," I was home now. but home was full of pain. I knew that Mama's arms would only easy my pain for moment. My pain went too deep. The pain I felt in the bottom of my heart wouldn't be eased for a long time, but at least now I had Mama. Her pain wouldn't be eased for a long time too. But now that we had each other, we could heal our pain together. After Mama finally let go of me. I went and hugged Yuki too. He was my second father. Rin and Haru got hugs too. Even Hatsu. Then we all embraced each other as one. This was my family. Tears were shed and stories were told. They told me of everything that happened after Papa and I were taken, but I wasn't ready to tell them. To me, it seemed like yesterday. For now they settled with the fact that Kyo was alive and so was I. Maybe tomorrow I would tell them. Tomorrow. When the sun rises.

Kyo

Was she real? Did my Chiro really return to me? I found myself asking the rising sun. I looked down at my wrist. The bracelet was still there. Reminding me that she did come. I don't know how long I had held her in my arms. I hadn't wanted her to leave, but she was in danger every moment. I gave her directions on how to get home and told her to tell her mother that I was alive and that I loved her. Chiro promised to get me out of here soon. I knew she wanted us to all be together again. "A family" she had said. She had gone all this time believing that no one wanted her. Now she had the chance to make her childhood dream come true. If anyone can save this family, it's her. I knew it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chiro

I know I'd hurt Mama's feelings. I know she wanted me to stay with them, but I had to go back to the orphanage. If Akito knew I was back, well, let's just say it wouldn't be good. What really hurt was the fact that I lied to her. I wasn't at the orphanage. I told Ming that I was staying at the Sohma's. I had stayed a few weekends with them, so it was believable. I knew I had hurt them and if they knew I was lying to them I knew that they would be hurt even more. Still, I had to do this on my own. I had gotten them to promise not to tell anyone else the truth, but there was one person who needed to know. I needed his help. I was taking a risk walking through the Sohma estate. It was easier now that I remembered where everything was. I shivered as I walked. Snow whipped around me. Soon it would melt into spring.

Finally I reached the dojo. I hadn't been here since I was six years old, still I remembered the white building. It hadn't changed much. I walked inside and removed my shoes. I looked around the entrance room and smiled. It was good to be back. I could see me and Papa talking with Grandfather. I saw him smiling as I twirled around the room. Memories slowly returned to me as I saw familiar objects. Yes, it was good to be back here again. One of Shishou's secretaires asked if I needed anything and I asked to see Shishou. He told me to wait there so I sat down in my favourite chair. It smelled like Shishou. I remembered sitting on his lap while he read me a story. I glanced at the table next to me and saw a music box. My music box. Well, at least one of them. I reached over and felt it's slender case. Slowly, I turned the key and set it back down on the table. I started to play a simple tune. My feet yearned to move. I stood up and started to feel the music inside myself. A step here. Now a step there. Turns and small jumps. I closed my eyes and let go. I was four years old again. Dancing and twirling. Spinning and leaping. The music coursed through my body as I remembered the simple dance. The music box slowed down and stopped along with my body. I opened my eyes and searched for another box. I found one and a different tune filled the air. Again I was sent back in time. Papa's hands guided mine as I spined and twirled through the air. The music stopped and my heart skipped a beat as I found the next box. It was the white heart described to me by my father. It was the song that I had never heard.

Shishou

She didn't hear me come in. I watched her as she finished her dance. Her eyes were like candles in the darkness. She search around the room for another box. Her eyes landed on the white heart. I froze as she gently felt it with her small hands. Slowly she raised the lid and the music started. She backed up and listened. The song played through once then started again. This time her feet started to move. The music was quick and light. Her feet were quick to answer. She stumbled with the first steps but slowly fell into the music. Then as quick as lighting her whole body fell into the song. She leaped and twirled. Prancing and stretching her body to great lengths. The kerchief in her hair started to come untied. The she took a great leap into the air and the kerchief fell to the floor. She landed in a spin and her hair flew around her. She stretched into the final pose and her hair slowly fell down on her shoulders. The music stopped. She gasped for air. Her eyes opened once more and stared into the air. My heart was pounding. I only knew of one girl that could dance like that. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I knew that shade of orange.

Chiro

My body shook with the thrill of dancing again. I was surprised at how easily my muscles remembered the moves. I picked up my kerchief off the ground. I had worn it so that no one would see my hair. As I was tying it again, I happened to glance at the doorway. He was leaning against the frame smiling at me. "Hello Chiro." He said. "Hello," I replied. Did he really recognise me? Did he really know who I was? "I see you haven't been practicing very much these past years that you've been away. Will you tell me where you've been? We've missed our little dancing kitten." Tears came to my eyes. Yes, he knew me. I walked over to him as he opened his arms. His embrace was a welcome comfort. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he let go of me. He held me at an arms distance and looked at me. "You've grown up." he said simply. I laughed a little. It was like we had never been apart. Shishou took me to his office where we could have a little more privacy. I brought the music box with me. Shishou didn't seem to mind. He had once told me that the music boxes belong to me as much as to him. He said that it was because the music didn't come alive until I danced to it. More memories came back into my mind. Shishou tried to teach me to fight. I could fight fine, but it didn't suit me. I was quick and strong, but not in a fighting way. I had grace. Papa was the first to notice. He took me to see a ballet. The next day I was in my room trying to spin like the dancers. I remember falling down and Papa leaning in the doorway laughing. After that, Shishou started to teach me dance. It wasn't his forte, but most of it came naturally. He just had to concentrate my talents. I smiled. It was nice to know that I was good at something again.

Shishou

She just sat there staring at that music box. I had so many questions to ask her, but I knew she needed a moment. I prepared the tea slowly occasionally glancing over my shoulder. I still couldn't believe that she was here. As I carried the tea tray over to her, she glanced up at me. "I'm sorry," she said with a slight laugh. "I got lost in memories." She laughed a little then continued. "It's funny. I thought I had my memory back, but I'm starting to relies that I don't remember it all yet. Little things can set them off." "Like that music box." I said as she stared down at it. She didn't say anything so I did. "Though, isn't this your first time seeing it?" I questioned her. She didn't look up. "Papa described it to me when..." She sniffled a little. "When you were locked up." I finished for her. She laughed. "You always did know everything, didn't you?" I smiled. "Not everything." I paused for a moment as she nodded. "Chiro, where's your father?" I wasn't sure I would get an answer. When did she become so shy? "I haven't told anyone." I leaned in close. Her voice was small and weak. "I just told them that he was okay. No one asked me any more questions. They just took what I told them." She swallowed. I remained silent as she struggled to hold back her tears. She stood up and walked to the window. Snow whipped around the glass. She touched the window gentle with her hand. Her eyes glazed over as she started to tell of a winter day that seemed years away and yet, yesterday at the same time. 

Don't worry, that's not the end! That's just the first of three stories. The next one is Goddess, so chill, take a deep breath, and go find the next part! Yeah:) 


End file.
